$ (-2)\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2) = \; ?$
Solution: $(-2)\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)$ is $-2$ multiplied by itself $5$ times. The base is $-2$ The exponent is $5$ $(-2)\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)$ is $-2$ to the power of $5$ $(-2)\cdot(-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2)\cdot (-2) = -2^{5}$